Keep it Clean
by lakdoc-24
Summary: Based on the TV show 'Rizzoli and Isles'. Maura comes home from a long day of work to find her favorite person in a beautiful position. One-shot.


Keep it Clean

By:lak-doc24

Summary: Based on the TV show 'Rizzoli and Isles'. Maura comes home from a long day of work to find her favorite person in a beautiful position. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Rizzoli and Isles' or any of the content of the show, including character's. All rights reserved to whoever was the creator of this missed opportunity for a beautiful romance.

!WARNING!: Rated M for a reason. This story contains sexual activities between two women. So if that's not your thing, you do not need to continue to read.

Reviews very welcome! Try for constructive criticism if you don't like please! I have feelings! Thanks!

Now onto the good stuff.

* * *

It had been a long day for Maura, as she opened up her front door she shook her head as she thought of the case that had been handed to the homicide department today. A little girl, no older then 8, she was covered in little hematomas and lacerations on her tiny fragile arms. It always had the same affect on Maura, making her sick to her stomach, as she dealt with cases involving children. She couldn't imagine the type of person who could hurt such a small innocent faced child.

She set her purse and keys down on the kitchen counter and decided that what she needed was Jane. She tilted her head to right listening silently for the sound of Jane in the house. Since Jane was not yet cleared for duty from her recent shooting she had been stuck at home while Maura went to work. That morning like every other Jane begged Maura to just call into work and stay in bed with her all day long. Now, Maura thought, she wished she had taken Jane up on her offer.

Not hearing anything Maura called out to Jane. "I'm up here, Maur." Maura smiled hearing her lovers voice, already having a relaxing affect on her body. Maura slipped off her new pair of Jimmy Choo's, their heel was four inches, high enough to give her legs and ass the desired affect but not enough to have her above Jane's lithe 5'9. She made sure of that.

She made her way up the stairs stopping to return her beloved shoes to their rightful place in her closet. Maura checked in her office and then walked into the guest bedroom. Well once guest bedroom, right now Jane was transforming it to their own personal workout room, so the room had nothing in it. Maura was excited to finally have a permanent place to practice yoga in the morning, she hoped to get Jane more involved with it also. She walked through the doorway to find her lover sitting on the bare floor in the yoga position called sukhasana, more commonly know as Indian style.

Jane had her M-9 9mm Beretta pistol, the slide already removed from the weapon, resting in her hand. The varies tools Jane needed to clean her weapon were sitting to her right side. She barley glanced up at me before returning to her cleaning. She was wiping the rails in the barrel with her tough brush, working silently with quick precise movements. I stood, leaning against the door frame, watching her as she continued to clean her pistol. As she started wiping down the spring she glanced up at me again this time longer but soon returning to her task.

"How was work?" She asked, her voice muffled as she bent down to grab the slide from the cloth laid at her side. I took a second to respond, watching her work. "It was rough, Jane. There was this little girl, and she.." Jane immediately looked up as I faltered in my explanation. "Oh, Maur. Are you okay?" Jane asked, sympathetically. I nodded, "Yes, I should be fine. It was a long day. I just wanted to come home and relax." Jane nodded, returning to her work.

"Hey, how 'bout I make something special for dinner? I haven't cooked in awhile." "Actually Jane I was thinking Chinese if that's okay. I'd love for you to cook but I think I want something simple." Jane smiled up at her. "Sounds good. I'm almost done here. How about you go take a bath and I'll call in our order?" I nod, smiling down at her. She smiles back and then looks back down as she brushed out the chamber of the gun.

I couldn't help but be taken with how the sunlight shown perfectly on Jane. The light seemingly making her glow. It highlighted the different shades of brown in Jane's unruly locks. Jane was gorgeous, she looked like an Italian goddess with her tan olive skin and prominent cheek bones. The image of Jane and her gun always had a comforting yet arousing affect on Maura. While seeing the gun reminded her of times she had to use it, it reminded Maura of how strong and brave Jane was and that never failed to heighten her need for Jane.

Now with the sun surrounding Jane in her white v-neck and grey cardigan, sitting in her worn jeans with holes in both knees and her gun rested easily in her hands, Maura thought that Jane was breathtaking. Maura's sudden need for Jane consumed her. "Jane." She said, the tone that Maura used immediately caught Jane's attention. Her head snapped up, her eye's meeting orbs of green and brown that were suddenly on fire with passion. With a single look Jane's whole body changed.

Her hands stilled on her weapon and her breath caught. She set down the pistol and tool and stood slowly. Wiping her hands on her jeans she made her way to Maura who was standing in the doorway. She came to a stop inches away from Maura. As they stared into each others eyes their passion heightened, seeing the longing in the others eyes. Maura hands went to Jane's, her hand resting on the top of her breasts. Jane moved her hands to Maura's hips squeezing slightly.

Jane bent down slightly her eyes scanning Maura's before flicking down to her lips. Maura couldn't wait any longer and she stood on her up on her tip toes to close the distance. As soon as their lips met, they melted into each other. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her as close as possible and Maura's arms flung around Jane's neck. Their mouths moved against each other until Jane ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip.

Maura gasp and Jane took advantage slipping her tongue into Maura's mouth. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth and rolled her hips into Jane's. Jane groaned and picked up Maura's legs helping her to wrap them around her thin waist. Maura immediately tightened her hold on Jane and kissed her harder, slipping her tongue against Jane's. Jane needed more, she needed to feel Maura, she started walking towards their bedroom, only running into one wall on their way. Jane immediately laid Maura down on the bed, her body soon following.

Maura turned her head away breaking the kiss with a wild gasp as Jane settled her body between Maura's legs. "Jane!" Maura cried, "Jane, please." Jane pulled back and looked down at Maura. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Her hair was splayed out above them, they sun shinning down through the window on her pale face. "You are so beautiful Maur." Jane whispered reverently.

Maura blushed under Jane's intense stare but didn't have to suffer too long before Jane connected their lips again. Jane propped herself up on her knees and started to undo Maura shirt. As soon as Maura's shirt was open Jane shifted down the cup on Maura's bra and took an already hard nipple in her warm mouth. Maura moaned and arched her back up, trying to get more contact with Jane's body. Jane swirled her tongue around the hard bud then sucked hard. Maura gasped her hands finding their way to Jane's hair. Jane moved her hand to Maura's other breast, pinching the nipple between her strong fingers.

Maura wanted to feel more of Jane, she grabbed onto the bottom of Jane's shirt saying, "Off, Jane." Jane nodded and Maura quickly tore the shirt off of the detective. Maura's eyes roamed down Jane's newly exposed torso and felt herself become more wet between her legs. The brunettes body looked like it had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. A female version of David, her small but perky and firm breast with hard nipple's, her chiseled abs rippling with every breath. Jane was a masterpiece and Maura was definitely going to take advantage of the amazing body she got to enjoy.

All that was heard was heavy breathing and the occasional gasp as Jane and Maura removed the rest of each others clothing. By that time Maura's wetness was running down her smooth thighs and she was begging for Jane to touch her where she most needed it. Jane was kneeling between Maura's leg and she bent down to kiss Maura's collarbone, knowing it made Maura go mad. As expected Maura moaned, louder then she had so far. Jane decided that Maura had had enough teasing and she reached her hand down between them. When her finger's came in contact with Maura's wetness, Jane groaned. She loved how wet the doctor got for her. She slide her two finger's from Maura's wet entrance up to her soft and throbbing clit.

"Jane!" Maura moaned loudly her hips bucking up off of the bed, forcing Jane's fingers against her clit harder this time. "Ahh, oh Jane! Please!" Maura begged her body shaking with need. Jane smiled and slowly slipped two fingers inside of her lovers wet pussy. Maura gasped her fingernails digging into Jane's back. Jane's head snapped back and she hissed as Maura's nails drew blood at her shoulders but she continued to pump into Maura, the pain turning into pleasure quickly. "Jane, please. Don't stop Jane I'm so close." Hearing how close Maura was Jane quickly added another finger to her rhythm and swooping down to catch a hard nipple in her mouth.

The detective could feel Maura's walls tighten around her fingers and she pumped faster, turning her wrist and dragging her fingers along Maura's top wall. As her fingers pushed into Maura's g-spot the doctor fell over the edge. Her back arched up and her mouth opened as she screamed Jane's name. Jane continued to thrust her fingers into Maura, hoping to prolong her lover's pleasure as long as possible. Maura's hand grasped at Jane's shoulders trying to find something solid to hold onto.

As Maura's body started to relax and her breathing started to return to normal Jane removed her fingers from Maura. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth licking and sucking off everything she could find. She shifted so that she was laying on her side, she wrapped her arms around Maura's body and pulled her into her. After a few minuets Maura sighed heavily. "Jane, that was wonderful." Jane smiled looking down to find the doctors eyes closed and a smile in her lips. "Good Maur."

Maura's eyes opened and she looked over at Jane. The detective was laying on her side, her arm curled around Maura's waist and her other rested behind her head. Her chest was rising and falling steadily and her nipples were hard and pointing up towards the ceiling. The fire in Maura quickly lite back up looking over her gorgeous lover. She rolled so that she was on top of Jane. The detectives eyes slew opened settling on the mischievous look in the doctors eyes. "Jane, I want to taste you." Maura said this slow and seductively, knowing what it did to her partner.

Jane groaned under Maura. "Maura, god you drive me crazy when you sat things like that." Maura smiled, glad that she had gotten the response that she had wanted. Maura bent down and pulled Jane into a kiss, she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Jane's top lip. She moved down, her mouth leaving behind small red marks as she trailed down Jane's jaw and neck, down to her chest. Maura stopped to run her tongue over both of Jane's nipples sucking slightly before quickly pulling away. Maura kissed down Jane's stomach, to her warm wet pussy.

Maura dipped her head down, taking Jane's clit directly into her mouth. Maura flicked her tongue across Jane's small bud and she felt Jane shudder in the bed. She drug her tongue from Jane's aching entrance to her throbbing clit. Maura sucked in Jane's clit and started to lightly suck on it. Jane wound her hands lightly in Maura's hair, trying to restrain herself from bucking her hips into Maura's mouth. Maura moaned at Jane's rich taste sending vibrations to Jane's clit and she gasped her hand tightening in Maura's hair.

"Maura, I'm going to cum." Jane gasped. Maura moaned again encouraging Jane to cum. She ran her hands up and down Jane's thighs and when she felt like Jane was about to explode she bit down lightly on her clit, sending Jane into a moaning and gasping mess. She came in Maura's mouth hard, her body jerking as she fought to stay conscious. Maura continued to lick Jane until Jane was pushing her away, her body shaking. "Fuck Maura. That was amazing." Maura crawled up to Jane and snuggled into her side, smiling. Jane reached down pulling the large comforter over both of them.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her close to her body. They both sighed as they felt their bodies relax against each other. They laid there for about five minuets, both of them starting to fall asleep. "Jane." Maura said in a whisper. "Yes, Maura?" Jane whispered back, a smile on her face. "I love you, Jane. So much." Jane's smile couldn't have been bigger. "And I love you, Maura." Jane tightened her hold on Maura and smiled up at the ceiling. After a while Jane heard Maura's breathing even out and Jane's eyes dipped shut, ready to follow her lover, ready for the sleep that she knew was about to take her.


End file.
